The sound of the bell
by Hiroe Kurogane
Summary: Oneshot sobre la vida de Hiroe K. La historia sobre su cascabel.


**The sound of the bell**

* * *

Lucía el Sol en una mañana de primavera. No hacía demasiado calor, era algo agradable de sentir en la piel. Una brisa ondulaba recorría el espacio a su gusto. Podía ser un día perfecto.

Una niña esperaba impaciente con una mirada ilusionada. La puerta de la entrada de una casa estaba detrás, bastante grande y lujosa. Un shinigami cruzaba el jardín corriendo para alcanzar a la chica. Llevaba un paquete escondido detrás, en una de sus manos.

La cara de la chica se ilusionaba cada vez más a medida que el shinigami se acercaba a donde ella estaba hasta que no pudo esperar más y saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Oni-chan! – Saltaba la chica sobre los brazos del shinigami.

-¡Gatita! Vaya, si es que cada día estás más guapa. – Besó fuertemente la mejilla de la chica

-¡Cómo mola ese traje, oni-chan¿Entonces lo conseguiste¿Ya eres uno de ellos?

-Jaja, claro. ¿Has visto¿Te gusta? Mola¿verdad?

-¡Yo quiero ser cómo tu, oni-chan!

-Estoy seguro de que si lo quieres lo conseguirás.

-¿Enserio? – Miraba incrédula al que era su hermano.

-Claro, gatita, serás lo que tu quieras ser.

-Entonces me esforzaré – Finalizaba la frase con una sonrisa radiante.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. Pero tienes que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y sin hacer trampas.

-Oh, venga, oni-chan, no seas malo, sabes que no puedo esperar.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Claro, claro. Si es de oni-chan seguro que es algo bonito.

-Entonces, cierra los ojos…- Decía aquel shinigami con voz cantarina.

La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos para que su impaciencia y curiosidad no le vencieran. El shinigami abrió el paquete con cuidado para que no sonara, lo envolvió con sus manos y lo posó delante de la cara de la chica.

-¿Ya puedo, abrirlos, oni-chan?

-Ummm…no se, no se… Haber espera…

-¡No vale, oni-chan! Eso es trampa – Intentaba dar patadas al aire para alcanzar al chico.

De repente el shinigami se movió de su sitio y se situó un poco más lejos.

-Si consigues cogerme sin abrir los ojos te lo daré.

La chica empezó a moverse guiada por el sonido de su voz.

-¡Vamos, gatita! No me encontraras… -Volvía a decir con voz cantarina. – Ui, ui, caliente, caliente, frío, frío…

La chica se movía esperando a que sonara la voz. Iba muy bien hasta que su hermano empezó a meterse con ella.

-Ufff, con ese oído, no se yo, no se yo…

-¡Oni-chan, te vas a enterar!

La chica salió corriendo abriendo los ojos detrás del chico. Al ser mayor el corría más rápido y a la chica le costaba alcanzarlo. Sin embargo no se rendía y se esforzaba al máximo para pillar a su hermano. El shinigami viendo los intentos de su hermana decidió de vez en cuando dejárselo más fácil para hacerle creer que lo tenía y luego salir corriendo.

-¡Tramposo¡Te pillaré!

-Vamos¡eres peor que las tortugas!

-Las tortugas son feas¡no me gustan oni-chan! Yo soy una gatita¡tu me lo dijiste!

-Pues corre las gatitas son rápidas…

La chica comenzaba a cansarse y el shinigami aflojó para que lo pudiera coger.

-Jaja¡te tengo, oni-chan!

-Si es que es la gatita más guapa y rápida.

Levantó a su hermana del suelo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Bueno ahora toca tu sorpresita¿estás preparada?

-Claro que si, oni-chan.

-Pues entonces…Aquí tienes, gatita.

La cara de la chica era de fascinación y completa sorpresa. Cogió el regalo bajo sus manos y miró a su hermano todavía sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta entonces, gatita?

* * *

Me encontraba tumbada sobre un árbol disfrutando de la sombra que el me daba cuando una voz me despertó de mis sueños. Hacía un día esplendido, un día que parecía sacado de un cuadro de primavera. Un sol brillando en su justa medida, una brisa agradable refrescando el ambiente y moviendo graciosamente los árboles y hierbas a su son.

-¿Sempai¿Tú durmiendo¡Eso no es propio de ti!

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la figura de Kaiden que se dirigía sorprendido hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo también descanso, no soy una máquina – Dije sonriendo.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Hiroe?

-Jaja, para nada, hoy es un bonito día. El sol brilla, es agradable, la brisa sopla suave…Es un día perfecto…

-Creo que deberías pasarte por la cuatro¡estás delirando!

Mientras miraba la cara de sorprendido de mi compañero me puse a andar en dirección contraria a la oficina. Hoy no tenía ganas de trabajar, no podía dejar pasar este esplendido día. Mañana sería un buen momento para poner todo al día…o sino el siguiente.

-Pero sempai… ¿a dónde vas ahora? No pienso estar trabajando yo solo.

-Pues no trabajes y disfruta del día.

Me alejé de dónde Kaiden estaba y seguí paseando por los jardines de la 13.

-Hoy es un buen día¿verdad, oni-chan? – Decía mientras pasaba la mano por el cascabel que colgaba de mi cuello. Desde el día que me lo regaló nunca había dejado de ponérmelo, era una promesa para así estar siempre con él.

La brisa sopló algo más fuerte y el cascabel sonó con aquel sonido fino que tanto me gustaba y atraía. Por un momento creí oír algo más aparte del cascabel…Parecía como si volviera a oír su voz…


End file.
